


Boy, Did They Have Fun Behind The Sea

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [12]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Phantom Planet, The Academy Is..., The Young Veins
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, Did They Have Fun Behind The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://isuzuchan44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://isuzuchan44.livejournal.com/)**isuzuchan44** 's prompt: oh my god pirate au?

"Ross! Get your ass up here and scrub this fuckin' deck before I have to lock you in the brig!"

Ryan fumbled with his ink pot, stuffing it under his mattress along with his quill and parchment before scrambling up the stairs and nearly running headlong into Pete.

"I don't know what possesses you to write all the fuckin' time, boy," Pete growled irritably, shoving a bucket full of water into Ryan's chest. "Now get to work; we want her to look pretty when we make it into port."

"Aye, sir," Ryan muttered, taking the pail up to the quarter deck to start his work.

"How much farther to port, Mr. Beckett?" the captain was asking the navigator as Ryan ascended the stairs.

"Two days, sir. One and a half if the weather is well."

"Good, man," the captain replied, nodding William off before turning to Ryan. "Ross, boy, what brings you here?"

"Just scrubbing the deck, Captain Greenwald, sir," Ryan answered nervously, holding up the bucket of water.

The captain smiled at him, petting his head. "Carry on, then."

"Aye, Captain."

Setting the pail down, Ryan dropped to his knees, pulling the rag from the water and beginning to scrub the heavy oak planks.

When night fell, Ryan was already halfway done with the scrubbing, kneeling near the mainmast. Pete approached him then, Ryan's new friend Brendon tagging along behind him.

"The captain would like to see you, Ross," Pete announced, a wicked grin on his face. "In his quarters."

Ryan gulped, standing up carefully, his knees cracking. He handed the rag to Brendon and the younger boy clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly before taking Ryan's place.

"Thank you, sir," Ryan directed at Pete before trudging off towards the captain's quarters, knocking softly on the door.

"Enter."

Ryan opened the door and stepped just inside of it, closing it behind him and keeping his eyes lowered.

"Ah, Ross. Come in, lad. Come, sit," the captain offered, gesturing at an empty chair on the other side of his desk.

Ryan looked up to find the other smiling and he relaxed a little, moving over to take a seat in the proffered chair.

"This is your first voyage, isn't it, Ryan? I may call you Ryan, yes?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir. And you may, sir."

The captain eyed Ryan as he pulled the cork out of a bottle of rum, taking a long pull from it. "Please, do call me Alex," he requested, handing the bottle to Ryan.

Ryan accepted the bottle with a tentative hand and took a small sip before setting it back on the desk.

"Are you enjoying serving on my ship?"

"Yes, sir," he replied, nodding. "Alex," he quickly corrected himself, looking up at his captain questioningly. "I've always wanted to go out to sea."

Alex laughed, leaning across the desk to pat Ryan's cheek. "A man after my own heart," he commented fondly, eyes sparkling in the lamplight. "Are you trying to cozy up to me, boy?"

"N-no, sir!"

The captain chuckled again, standing and stepping around the desk to crouch before Ryan. "Perhaps you'd like to, then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a maiden back home, Ryan?" Alex asked instead, standing again to walk around the room.

Ryan felt his stomach drop; having no interest in women was one of the reasons he had left home in the first place. "No, I can't say that I do, s-Alex."

The captain smirked at how hard Ryan was trying to stop saying 'sir'. "A boy then? Or rather, a man?"

Ryan chewed on the inside of his lip. "N-no."

"Perhaps you would prefer a man?"

Ryan felt his heart begin to beat double time, his eyes glued to his hands clasped together in his lap. "Perhaps," he replied slowly, feeling the heat rise in his face.

Alex stepped in front of Ryan again, taking his chin and tipping it up so that their eyes met. "What say you to me, then, Ryan?"

"Do you mean... do you mean to ask me to-to bed, sir?"

"That I do. Will you decline?"

Ryan stood then, suddenly in very close proximity to the captain. "No," he whispered, looking up into Alex's eyes.

The captain smiled, bringing a hand up to curl around the side of Ryan's neck, fingers brushing into the thick curls at the back of his neck. "Good man," Alex breathed back before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Ryan's.

Ryan made a soft noise in the back of his throat, grabbing the lapels of Alex's coat to pull him closer, both of them opening up into the kiss at nearly the same time. The captain brought his other hand up to run it over Ryan's bare torso, his skin lightly tanned from spending his days in the sun and muscles just beginning to show from hard work.

Finally deciding Alex was overdressed for the occasion, Ryan pushed his coat off his shoulders, going for the buttons on his shirt once the captain laid the coat across his desk. As soon as Alex's shirt was off, Ryan ran his fingers over his smooth chest, the well defined abs. He was much darker than Ryan, as he'd been at sea much longer, his skin rough from the harsh sun and sea.

Before Ryan could even think, they were both naked and kissing fiercely on the captain's bunk, Alex straddling the younger boy.

"You are not yet a man?" Alex asked, kissing a trail down Ryan's neck to his chest.

"Nor lady, but I suspect you will make me one soon enough."

Alex ran his hand along Ryan's cock, making the younger whimper and squirm. "Don't think of it so, dear boy. You're no lady by any means." Digging out a small flask from between the hull and the mattress, he set it on the bed and spread Ryan's legs. "Nor will I make you one; if anything I'll make you more of a man."

Ryan hummed in consent, trusting his captain's judgement. Alex opened the flask then, pouring something like oil onto his fingers. Trailing his hand along Ryan's cock again, making him whine again, Alex moved down slowly, finally tracing a finger around the boy's entrance.

"This might feel a little strange," the captain informed him, and Ryan nodded, albeit seemingly out of it.

Alex pushed one finger in, causing Ryan to let out a soft breath, his hips twitching with uncertainty. His muscles were clamped tight around the elder's finger, and Alex moved it in and out slowly until Ryan relaxed. Alex pushed in another and Ryan whimpered quietly, his fingers gripping the bed linens. Stretching the boy carefully, the captain teased his cock until he was loose enough to push his fingers in deeper to press against that certain spot.

Ryan groaned, muscles rippling around Alex's fingers as he bucked into the touch, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Unable to wait any longer, Alex pulled his fingers out and slicked his own cock with oil, positioning himself over the younger boy.

"Relax," Alex purred as he pushed in, and immediately Ryan tensed up, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain. "Ryan, love, relax," he continued, stilling and pressing soft kisses to the boy's cheek.

When Ryan was finally loosened up, Alex pressed in all the way with a groan, a semi-pleasured noise escaping Ryan's lips. The captain picked up a slow rhythm, watching Ryan's face as it slackened, a soft moan finally letting itself be heard. Ryan brought his arms up to wrap around Alex's shoulders, and the slightest shift of his hips pulled a surprised groan from his lips, fingers tightening against Alex's back.

"Alex... Alex, more."

Shifting Ryan's legs over his shoulders, the elder picked up the pace as he slammed in harder, and Ryan was clinging on to him so tightly his fingers were beginning to go numb. It felt so good, Ryan was moaning with every thrust, and he almost wished he had done this sooner.

Although, he doubted anyone would compare to Alex.

Ryan shuddered when Alex wrapped his hand around his cock, so close already. Alex's hand moved in time with his thrusts, each one slightly harder and deeper than the last. The chains that held the bunk up were creaking with their movement, and Ryan arched his back as he felt the heat pool low in his stomach, tightening more with every second.

Pulling Alex down to drown his moan in his mouth, Ryan came hotly over his stomach, all of his muscles seeming to tense up at once. The captain wasn't far to follow, gasping out as he spilled deep inside of Ryan, collapsing on top of him.

Both were panting heavily as Alex rolled to the side, sliding out of Ryan and letting him stretch his legs back out.

"Do you feel like a man now?" Alex joked, pulling Ryan's face close.

The younger man laughed. "Well, I don't much feel like a lady, now, do I?"  



End file.
